1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheelchairs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wheelchairs provided with pivotable ramps to enable curb climbing have been provided which can climb curbs of for example 31/2inch height. However, excessively large driven wheels and/or very powerful and heavy motors are required. Also, there is a danger that the chair will tip over when such an operation is attempted. Furthermore, discomfort can be caused to an occupant of the chair as a result of the inclination of the seat portion thereof as the chair mounts the curb. Additionally, in the case of electrically powered wheelchairs, a breakdown of the drive due to either a mechanical fault or discharged batteries means that the chair is very difficult to move as the electric drive is still engaged.